Shizukana Urami
by Manami Bakamusume
Summary: ONESHOT. Tak ada yang lebih indah dari dendam yang terbit dalam sunyi / Jigoku Shoujo canon. Starring OC. RnR please!


静かな恨み

_Shizukana Urami_

Silent Grudge

_b_y

**Manami Bakamusume**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Jigoku Shoujo _by _Eto Miyuki © 2005

* * *

**Rate** **:** T

**Genre :** Horror, Tragedy

**Summary :** ONESHOT. Tak ada yang lebih indah dari dendam yang terbit dalam sunyi / Jigoku Shoujo canon. Starring OC. RnR please!

OC : Nakano Kana, Shinoda Yumiko, Suzuki Reito

* * *

"Nakano, coba kemari!"

Seorang anak laki-laki berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang terbuka itu, wajahnya mengilat karena antusias. Ia mendekap sebuah gitar di dadanya, dan mendekati seorang anak perempuan.

"Ada apa, Suzuki-kun?"

"Diam, dan dengarkan…"

Anak laki-laki memetik senar-senar gitarnya.

_Seribu waktu kita telah lalui_

_Tanpa pernah kau menyadari_

_Kau besuk hatiku dalam nada ini_

_Bukanlah melodi indah, hanya sepi_

Bibirnya terus menyanyikan lagu dengan irama sendu itu. Bait demi bait dilantunkannya dengan penuh penghayatan, matanya terkatup. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari wajah gadis di depannya merona.

_Ingin semua kuakhiri_

_Rasa rindu yang tiada henti_

_Dimanapun hadirmu ada_

_Lemparkanku dalam neraka_

Kana ikut menutup matanya, mencoba merekatkan bait-bait itu dalam ingatannya sendiri. Ia tersentak saat Reito memanggil namanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Nakano!"

Kana tergagap. "A-ah, iya?"

Reito memberengut. "Kau melamun lagi."

"Maafkan aku, Suzuki-kun…"

Bibir Reito mendadak melengkung membentuk senyuman.

"Jadi, bagaimana lagu baru itu?"

"Lagu siapa?"

Reito mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan tidak sabar. "Neverland. Lagu tadi itu _single_ terbaru Neverland."

"Oh, tentu saja…" kata Kana lirih. "Maksudku, aku tahu. Hanya saja, rasanya berbeda jika kau memainkannya dengan gitar akustik… Tak kusangka kau sudah menguasai gripnya, Suzuki-kun."

Reito menampakkan sebuah cengiran puas, mengusap bagian bawah bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja! Itu hal mudah untuk Reito-_sama_!" Reito merendahkan suaranya.

"Menurutmu, apa Shinoda akan menyukainya?"

"Eh?"

Di saat itu, bel masuk berbunyi, memotong percakapan mereka.

"Uh… aku harus kembali ke kelas! Sampai nanti, Nakano!"

Kana membalas lambaian Reito setengah hati.

_Shinoda? Shinoda Yumiko?_

.

.

**~o~**

.

.

_**Naka No Sekai**_

_Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ia menyukai seorang gadis. Dan gadis itu bukanlah diriku._

Jemari Kana menyentuh lembut permukaan _keyboard_, deretan huruf-huruf yang diketiknya merangkai membentuk kata, lalu kalimat, lalu susunan paragraf. Ia mengabaikan teriakan ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur.

Sejak berjam-jam lalu, Kana telah menyibukkan dirinya di depan komputer. Memasuki sebuah dunia tempat ia dapat menghabiskan waktunya tanpa harus merasa sakit hati. Dan yang lebih baik, dunia itu mengijinkan dirinya lari dari kenyataan, terutama kenyataan pahit.

Kana menggigit bibirnya.

_Hampir tiga tahun aku melihatnya, dan selama ini yang ada hanyalah aku dan dia. Tidak kusangka ada benih-benih cinta bersemi di tempat tersembunyi, dan aku terlalu naif untuk mengakuinya._

Anak laki-laki itu, Suzuki Reito, memberinya sesuatu yang mungkin paling ia suka dan paling benci. Sebuah lagu yang dilantunkan untuk dirinya, namun rasa di dalamnya diberikan bagi orang lain.

Telah lama Kana memendam perasaan untuk anak laki-laki itu, dan ia tak berminat membagi kisahnya pada orang lain. Bagaimanapun, Suzuki-kun adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang menjadi vokalis band sekolah, sementara dirinya hanyalah seorang gadis yang lebih senang bicara dalam syair. Banyak orang yang suka mendengar musik, tapi tentu sedikit yang suka membaca puisi.

_Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk menentukan orang boleh jatuh cinta pada siapa. Tapi mengapa harus dia?_

Kesepuluh jari Kana semakin ganas menghujam tombol di depannya. Ruang dalam dadanya makin lama makin menyempit, membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Pandangan matanya mulai kabur.

_Dia bukan seorang gadis. Dia bahkan bukan manusia._

Kana menundukkan kepala dalam lipatan tangannya, membiarkan air mata meleleh menuruni dagunya.

Setelah lelah menangis, Kana mengusap matanya dan meraih _mouse_. Gerakannya mendadak terhenti. Matanya membelalak membaca sebuah _comment_ dalam blog-nya. Kurang tepat disebut _comment_, karena _guest_ tanpa nama itu hanya menulis sebuah alamat situs.

_Hell Communication_

.

.

**~o~**

.

.

"Nakano, PR-ku sudah dikerjakan, belum?"

Tangan Kana tergetar, mengulurkan sebuah buku.

"Ini PR-nya, Shinoda-san…"

Yumiko mendengus. "Tulisanmu jelek ya. Tak seperti tulisanku… tapi ya sudahlah! Ingat, kau harus membuat PR-ku lagi hari ini! Kalau tidak…" ia membungkukkan badannya dan berbisik mengancam,

"Aku akan memberitahukan soal perasaanmu pada Reito-kun!"

"Te-tentu saja, Shinoda-san…"

"Cih, dasar kutu buku."

Gadis itu berbalik dari meja Kana, menyeberangi kelas, lalu berkata dengan manja,

"Reito-kun…"

Wajah anak laki-laki itu mendadak secerah matahari di luar kelas mereka. Seraya menatap Yumiko menggelayut di lengan Reito, Kana menggenggam erat sesuatu dalam kantong roknya.

**.**

"_Kau memanggilku?"_

_Kana berbalik, mulutnya menganga. Seorang gadis tampak sedang duduk dengan santai di atas tempat tidurnya. Kulitnya yang pucat dibalut seragam hitam, rambutnya yang panjang terurai hingga ke pinggang._

_Gadis itu bangkit. Matanya memantulkan cahaya dari layar komputer, membuat Kana bergidik. Sepasang mata itu sewarna dengan darah. _

"_Namaku Enma Ai."_

"_A… aku Nakano Kana." ucap Kana cepat-cepat._

_Ai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kana ke monitor yang masih terus menyala._

"_Ada seseorang yang kau benci, ya…"_

_Kana lantas menggeleng. "Bukan seperti itu!"_

_Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa, kalau memang kau merasa benci padanya…" Ia mengulurkan sebuah benda ke arah Kana._

"…_tariklah benang merahnya, dan ia akan terlempar ke dalam neraka."_

**.**_  
_

Keringat dingin meluncur di punggung Kana. Ia tengah memegang sebuah boneka jerami hitam. Boneka yang biasa dipakai untuk mengutuk orang.

"_Aku pasti sudah gila," _pikirnya putus asa. Kana buru-buru melepas genggamannya pada boneka jerami itu ketika Reito mendekatinya.

"Ya ampun, Shinoda itu." kata Reito. "Dia tidak henti-hentinya menggangguku…"

"Bukannya kau suka?" tanya Kana tajam, tak setenang biasanya.

"Ap… yah, aku tidak membencinya…" Reito mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan canggung. "Nakano, aku perlu pendapatmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Band kami butuh manajer, untuk festival musik dua minggu lagi. Makoto bilang lebih baik Shinoda saja yang menjadi manajer, karena ia pandai bergaul. Tapi aku tidak tahu..." Wajah Reito semburat kemerahan. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Kana memberikan Reito senyuman.

"Tentu saja. Shinoda-san orang yang paling tepat untuk itu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Reito. "Tapi kalau kau yang mengatakannya, kau pasti benar… Apa kalian sahabat? Kulihat setiap pagi kau selalu meminjamkan PR pada Shinoda… baik betul kau ini, Nakano. Mungkin seharusnya kau hentikan itu, atau kau harus mengerjakan PR-nya, hahaha…" Reito menertawakan kata-katanya sendiri. Ia sekali lagi tidak menyadari kalau wajah gadis di depannya merona. Kali ini karena menahan jatuhnya air mata.

.

.

**~o~**

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Walau hampir setiap waktu Kana harus belajar menahan rasa sakit, semua terobati setiap kali Reito menghampirinya dan mengajaknya bicara. Dan selama itu pulalah, boneka jerami tersimpan aman dalam kantong roknya, menjadi semacam jimat baginya.

"Hoooi, Nakano!"

Reito menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Rambutnya tampak jauh lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya, tapi ia luar biasa senang.

"Jangan lupa ya, datang melihatku besok!"

"Dimana?" tanya Kana pura-pura lupa.

"Aaah… kau ini. Besok aku akan tampil dalam festival band. Dan ada kejutan!"

"Kejutan apa?"

Reito tersenyum lebar.

"Tunggu saja besok."

"Reito-kun…"

Suara manja Yumiko membuat Kana bangkit terburu-buru dari duduknya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Reito heran.

"Toilet," gumam Kana. Ia beringsut cepat dari tempat duduknya, setengah berlari menuju kamar kecil yang sepi. Ia masuk dalam sebuah bilik dan mengunci pintunya. Tak ditahannya lagi derasan luka jiwa yang mengucur lewat sepasang matanya.

Saat ia tengah menangis, suara pintu menderit terbuka. Beberapa anak perempuan masuk ke dalam toilet, sambil bergosip riang.

"Menurutmu, Reito-kun itu…"

Kana membeku. Itu suara Yumiko.

"Tampan, tidak?"

"Tentu saja." suara lain menjawab Yumiko. "Kau sudah mengincarnya sejak lama, kan?"

"Ya. Tapi ia terus menempel pada si bodoh Nakano."

Kana terperanjat. Ia mencoba mendengarkan lebih teliti.

"Tenang saja." kata suara gadis yang lain lagi. "Ia sudah gembar-gembor akan ada kejutan di penampilannya besok… Mungkin ia akan menyatakan perasaannya padamu, Yumi-chan!"

"Hmp. Kita lihat saja."

Kana menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bilik kloset tatkala lututnya goyah. _Tidak… ini tidak mungkin_…

"Tapi bagaimana caranya menyingkirkan si Nakano? Aku tak ingin ia mengganggu kisah cintaku dan Reito-kun… Apa kubunuh saja dia, ya?"

Tubuh Kana bergetar hebat, kepalanya serasa mendidih. Ia mengeluarkan boneka jerami dari dalam saku roknya.

_Yumi__ko__… kau jahat!_

Dengan sekali tarikan, lepaslah pita merah yang menghiasi leher boneka jerami yang digenggamnya. Kana terpaku ketika mendengar sebuah suara berat dan penuh ancaman memenuhi telinganya.

"_Balas dendammu akan terlaksana…_"

.

.

**~o~**

.

.

_Enma Ai memandang dia, yang tertidur dengan tenang dalam perahu. Hone Onna mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus wajahnya yang bersih tanpa noda. Ren menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, dan Wanyuudo hanya mampu menerawang, topinya dilepas tanda berduka._

_Mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya: berkabung untuk seseorang dalam perjalanannya ke neraka._

Gadis itu menjerit-jerit nelangsa di tengah upacara pemakaman, _kimono_ hitamnya kusut. Sebuah lagu didengungkan tepat di luar rumah duka, diiringi wajah-wajah lesu setiap pemusik yang memainkannya.

_Ingin semua kuakhiri_

_Rasa rindu yang tiada henti_

"Yuriko, sudahlah…" kata Makoto. Ia menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Tapi… tapi!" seru Yuriko. "Aku tidak percaya ini! Aku tidak mau percaya… Ini semua kesalahanku…"

Makoto menunduk. "Aku juga tidak mau percaya…"

_Dimanapun hadirmu ada_

_Lemparkanku dalam neraka_

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, seorang gadis berjalan pulang lambat-lambat. Ia menyentuh tanda hitam tepat diantara tulang belikatnya, dan mencium udara yang bersih. Ia telah membalikkan segalanya pada Yuriko. Segala rasa sakitnya, putus asanya, dan dukanya. Kini Yuriko harus merasakan apa yang telah ia jalani selama ini.

Dari balik rambutnya yang terurai, Nakano Kana menyembunyikan sebuah senyum.

"Dengan ini, Reito akan menjadi milikku. Selamanya."

* * *

Tamat

* * *

Catatan

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Reito adalah lagu (apa puisi?) karangan Mana, dan jangan tanya itu judulnya apa. Ngarang mendadak, huhuhu. Gimana? Mengejutkan kah? Menghebohkan kah? Atau malah… Absurd? Silakan ungkapkan segalanya dalam kotak **Review** di bawah ini.

See you at my next story! \(^o^)/


End file.
